The invention relates to side view mirrors for vehicles and, more particularly, to temporary side view mirrors for use with motor vehicles when wide loads are being towed thereby.
When a wide load such as a trailer, boat and the like is being towed by an automobile, the existing side view mirrors included as part of the standard equipment on most modern automobiles cannot be adjusted to provide the driver with a view of the roadway behind or alongside the load. Temporary side view mirrors which extend further outwardly from the side of the car are commonly used for these purposes. The most widely used temporary side view mirrors are removably mounted onto the front fenders or onto the front door frame of the automobile.
In addition to the oftentimes troublesome installation required, special care must be exercised to prevent scratching of the paint in the areas where the mounting clamps are installed. Also, when the driver glances at the temporary side view mirror while driving, his attention can be momentarily distracted by the existing side view mirror, particularly when the temporary mirror is attached on the front door.
British Pat. No. 1,322,787 discloses a mirror which is adapted for temporary installation on existing side view mirror assemblies of the type where the mirror is centrally pivotally mounted on a support which is affixed on the body of the automobile. The mirror portion of the temporary mirror disclosed in that patent is an integral part of the attachment mechanism which is arranged to abut the opposite edges of the mirror. Thus, adjustment of the temporary mirror is dependent upon movement of the existing mirror.
In many modern side view mirror constructions, the mirror is mounted for independent pivotal movement inside a housing which is affixed to the body of the automobile. Such housings have a wide variety of sizes and shapes. Consequently, the temporary mirror disclosed in the above-identified British patent cannot be effectively used with side view mirrors having such a construction.